


The Morning After

by professor



Series: Other Life Challenges [4]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, F/F, Other, Pillow Talk, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early on the 25th, Gabby gets a text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/gifts).



> This is a sequel to another work in the collection, [Best Laid Plans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5333783). You should probably read that one first.

Early on the 25th, Gabby gets a text.

_Okay but now that we’ve all had time to recover from death by latke, foursome y/n?_

“Are you kidding me?” yells Gabby, flopping back down on the bed. 

Her response is swift and sure. 

_No means no, asshole. Go wake your boytoy up with a blowjob and stop bothering me._

Charles’s response is a series of obscene emoticons.

“Ughhhhh,” groans Magda, stirring from the depths of sleep. “What are you yelling about, terrible woman?”

Gabby wordlessly hands her the phone.

Magda hums thoughtfully as she reads the texts.

Magda is not, however, getting mad, or even annoyed as she reads. It's a little ... disconcerting.

“Tell me you’re not considering this,” says Gabby.

“I’m not … _not_ considering it,” Magda says carefully, handing Gabby back her phone. Magda tilts her head. “But Erik would need to wear a gag. I don’t want to listen to his shit while we’re trying to enjoy ourselves.”

“Charles can do this thing with his telepathy where Erik couldn’t talk but his mouth would still be free,” Gabby offers. “You know, for stuff.” She pauses, and shakes her head. “If, you know, it somehow wasn’t a _terrible_ idea.”

“Us sleeping together was a terrible idea, and that worked out pretty well,” Magda points out. 

“Yes, maybe, but we _divorced them for a reason_ ,” says Gabby in exasperation. 

She pauses. “I mean, I definitely did. And granted, we’ve never talked about it, but it’s a reasonable guess for me to make that you did, too.”

“No, no, you’re right,” says Magda. “Erik and I got divorced for many, _many_ reasons.”

“See?” says Gabby.

“But so the thing is,” says Magda, “that _sex_ was never one of those reasons. Like, not even a little bit. What about you?”

“No, the sex was fantastic,” says Gabby. “But sex with you, just you? Equally fantastic, _and_ I don’t have to put up with all of Charles’s bullshit in return.”

“Just _my_ bullshit,” Magda grins.

“True,” Gabby grins back. “But you have a lot less of it than Charles does.”

“That’s a terrifying thought,” mutters Magda. “But thanks. And by the way, you are much less of an asshole than Erik is, too, so thank you for that, too.”

“While we’re on the subject,” Magda continues, “are you opposed to group sex in general, or just those two in particular?”

“I don’t have a ton of experience in the area,” says Gabby, “but I’d be open to at least hearing you out, if you had an idea.”

“Next time she’s in town,” says Magda, “I was thinking I could introduce you to my ex-partner -- that’s ex- _work_ partner, by the way -- Moira. She is really, really hot. And probably less of an asshole than any of us -- you, me, Erik, Charles.”

“Okay, _damn_ ,” says Gabby when Magda shows her a picture of Moira on her phone. “Like, seriously, _damn_.”

“Also, Erik finds her super attractive but absolutely will not admit it to himself,” says Magda. “If we get her to sleep with us first it will really, really piss him off. I imagine Charles would be put out, too.”

“He so would,” Gabby agrees. “Okay, provided she says yes, let’s do this.”

Gabby and Magda high-five.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a few lines of dialogue in my head, not enough for a whole fic, and I opened a google doc to write them down and save them. And then I kept writing. And surprise, here's a fic!
> 
> (There will probably be more in this series but not this year.)


End file.
